


Darts of Pleasure

by Stormchild



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Kori both had their own tastes. They didn’t always like the same thing, but they could both agree that a needy and submissive Roy Harper was one of their favourite things. And Roy certainly didn’t mind being on his knees for his two doms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darts of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Franz Ferdinand

Jason wasn’t quite sure how they’d gotten here, how this all started. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. It started when he’d saved Harper’s dumb ass, who decided to start sleeping with Kori.

Not that he cared who Roy or Kori slept with, even if he didn’t appreciate them going at it while he was in the next room. They were very vocal - Roy especially - and Jason could never resist the urge to slip his hand past the waistband of his boxers to stroke himself in time with the headboard banging against the wall. He almost didn’t need to muffle his moans to avoid being heard over Roy and Kori’s shouts of Oh Roy yes! and I’m gonna’ cum!

Jason and Kori both had their own tastes. They didn’t always like the same thing, but they could both agree that a needy and submissive Roy Harper was one of their favourite things. And Roy certainly didn’t mind being on his knees for his two doms.

Jason pushed Roy down so that his cheek was pressed against the carpet. The redhead let out a needy sound as Kori stroked her toes over his cheek.

"Mmm… You should see this, Kori. His hole is so swollen."

There was a bead - just one - sticking out of Roy’s abused opening. Jason curled his finger through the string and pressed the last bead in. Roy moaned, hot and obscene, against Kori’s leg. She knelt down in front of him, stroking his hair. His lips moved up her thigh as if on instinct.

Jason dipped his head down slowly and lapped his tongue at Roy’s hole. He couldn’t help but smirk at the needy sounds that the redhead made. He loved these sounds. They always made him so fucking hard. He made sure Roy was relaxed enough before pulling the first bead out. Roy’s muscles stretched around it, then clenched tight around the string. Jason pulled the rest out, slowly, so slowly. He knew how sensitive Roy’s ass was and he knew how to take advantage of it to drive Roy wild. Roy writhed in pleasure, letting out moans and whimpers as he worked his way up Kori’s thigh with his mouth.

Kori guided Roy’s head over to where she wanted it. She gave a soft command of, “Lick”, and Roy wasted no time in complying. He used his tongue to part her lips, finding her clit. She let out an appreciative hum. Her hips twitched slightly when Roy moaned against her from the taste of her and the beads working at his ass. The nerves sent sparks of pleasure through her body. The tissue got a little harder, giving Roy something to suck on.

Jason pulled the last bead out, licking his lips at the way Roy’s muscles tightened. He pressed a wet kiss to the twitching ring of muscle.

"Let us take this to the bed," Kori said, breathless.

Jason grinned and yanked Roy’s head back by his hair. He let Kori manhandle Roy onto the bed, settling him on his back just how she wanted him. Hitching Roy’s legs up over his shoulder, Jason poured a generous amount of lube over Roy’s open, twitching hole. He rubbed his fingers over the loose pucker, smirking at the feel of the muscles twitching.

"Such a greedy hole."

Three fingers slid in which little resistance. Roy let out a high moan. He arched, hips pressing up for more.

"He likes that," Kori pointed out.

"I know he does. His ass is sucking my fingers in. He doesn’t want to let go. He’ll like anything we put up there."

The glint in his doms’ eyes and Jason’s words have Roy stuffing his fist into his mouth to stifle his whimpers. The younger man’s voice was rough and breathy and full of intent. Jason and Kori did enjoy trying out new toys on his sensitive ass. They had yet to find something he didn’t like.

"Please," Roy whined. 

He spread his legs, silently pleading for something better than fingers. 

"So whiny," Jason sighed. "That pretty mouth of yours really should be put to better use."

Kori grinned, and took the hint. She licked a stripe up Roy’s chest, making her way up to his mouth. She hovered over his lips and pulled away when he leaned up to kiss her.

"Ah-ah. Not this."

She turned so that she was facing Jason. A long leg settled on either side of Roy’s shoulders. She could feel Roy’s breath on her. She had a perfect view of Jason’s long fingers withdrawing from Roy’s swollen hole. 

Kori’s tongue flicked out over her lips while Jason gave himself a few firm strokes to spread enough lube over his stiff shaft. The wet head of Jason’s dick pressed right up against Roy’s twitching ring of muscle.

"Please, please, please," Roy whimpered.

Jason leaned forward, but kept his hips in the same position. He cupped Roy’s jaw, forcing the redhead to look at him with lust-clouded eyes.

"Now, I’m going to fuck you nice and hard. And you’re going to love every fucking second of it. But you’re not allowed to cum until Kori gives you permission."

Roy’s fingers, curled around Kori’s legs, twitched. So did his cock, hard and wet with precum.

"Yes, sir."

Roy’s comment was rewarded with a twist of his nipple. He let out a pained yelp, back arching. It stung but it was such a good sting.

"I didn’t give you permission to speak. You’re going to eat her wet pussy out until she cums all over your face while I fuck your ass."

Jason slid forward so that the head of his cock slipped into Roy’s twitching hole; an incentive to behave.

"After Kori cums on your pretty face and I cum in your pretty ass, maybe then we’ll let you cum too. Maybe. But not before. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Good."

In one swift motion, Jason was buried to the hilt inside Roy’s warm body. Fuck, it was hot and just tight enough to feel good. And it felt good. He let out a low groan and wasted no time in thrusting in and out. It was obvious by the sounds Roy made and the writhing of his hips that he appreciated each thrust. 

"Deeper," Roy whined, forgetting he wasn’t supposed to speak. 

It earned him a hard smack to his thigh. Roy arched and moaned and gasped out an apology.

"Don’t want you to be sorry," Jason grunted. "Want you to behave and eat Kori’s pussy like a good little slut."

Jason pressed in as deep as he could just the way he knew the archer loved. Roy’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. His fingers dug into Kori’s thigh and he arched his head up. He pulled her down so he could kiss her opening with a breathy whimper. His hole twitched around Jason’s cock, earning a low grunt of pleasure. 

Kori, satisfied that Roy was hot and desperate and needy enough, lowered her hips until her height was resting on Roy’s face. She ran a hand through her hair, moaning and arching out. She always loved Roy’s mouth. He was so good with his tongue. Even if she hadn’t been looking at Jason, Roy’s moans vibrating through her was enough indication that he was being fucked again. 

"You like that, don’t you, Harper?" Jason sneered. "Being used at both ends like the wet slut you are."

Roy’s hips jerked in affirmation. He fucking loved it. He loved the soreness in his jaw from working his mouth over Kori’s wet cunt. He loved the way Jason’s cock pounded mercilessly into his needy ass. He was pleasuring them both and being pleasured by them as they took their pleasure from his body. It was all he wanted, to give them pleasure. To make the people he loved feel as good as they made him feel.

Kori leaned forward and curled her fingers around the back of Jason’s neck, puling him into a messy kiss. Jason’s hand ran through her hair. Their fingers were trembling from the build-up of pleasure. 

"Gonna’ cum, Princess?" Jason growled. 

"Yes," she moaned. "So close…"

Her fingers rubbed over her clit in short, quick strokes. Her hips pressed down further against Roy.”

"So cum, then. Cum all over Roy’s pretty face."

Jason’s voice was rough and breathy, just the way Roy loved. Roy was so close to cumming. Fingers pinched the base of his cock. Roy whimpered. He wanted to cum so fucking badly.

The vibrations were enough to send Kori over the edge with a loud scream. Her muscles spasmed around Roy’s tongue. Her nails raked over Jason’s shoulder and Roy’s stomach. She arched her back, grabbing at the headboard with one hand.

She lifted her hips, settling beside Roy. She watched Jason fuck Roy, stroking herself through the afterglow. Pink tongue flicked over her lips. 

Roy tossed his head back, moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Please, Jay, please let me cum!"

Jason shook his head.

"Not yet. Not until I cum."

Jason slowed the thrust of his hips. He was just on the edge of cumming. No matter how much he wanted to cum, he wanted to tease Roy more. The older man always got so needy when he wasn’t allowed to cum and Jason loved it.

"Beg me. Beg me to cum inside your wet ass."

Roy didn’t miss a beat.

"Please, Jason! Please cum inside me! Cum inside my wet hole, make me wet! I need you! I need you to fuck me like the slut I am! Please, I need you to fill me with your cum!"

Jason growled and pressed Roy’s legs up against his chest. He should see Kori rubbing herself from the corner of his eye. He slammed his hips against Roy’s. His thrusts were erratic. Each jerk of his hips pulled a lewd moan from Roy’s lips. Jason pressed wet kisses along Roy’s neck and ear. 

"Fuck, Roy!"

It was so hot, Roy was so hot. He could see and hear Kori cumming again and it was too much. His hips stilled only for a second before his erratic thrusts picked up all over again. He spilled into Roy’s ass, hot cum spilling past the rim of his opening.

Shivering, Jason pulled out. Kori’s fingers presented themselves to him. Jason didn’t hesitate to open his mouth to lick her fingers clean. 

"He’s been such a good boy for us," she purred. "I think he deserves to cum."

Roy’s cock twitched. He let out a needy whimper, fisting the sheets. 

Kori dipped her head down and took the head of his cock between her lips. Jason’s fingers wrapped around his sac. That was all it took. 

Roy was sure he blacked out from the sheer force of his orgasm. He stared up at the ceiling, dazed. White flashed across his eyes. Every nerve ending was on fire with pleasure and it left him gasping for breath. Tears prickled the corner of his eyes. 

Jason settled beside Roy, pulling him close. Kori curled up against the redhead, stroking his skin.

"God. Oh, God," he gasped.

Jason kissed the corner of Roy’s jaw.

"You okay, babe? That wasn’t too much, was it?"

"No, it was good. It was so good."

"Good," Kori smiled. "Rest up, love. Tomorrow, we will be playing with the clamps."

Roy smiled and cuddled up against them, sighing happily. Things didn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
